falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vikki and Vance Casino
|footer = Uma visão geral do casino }} O Vikki and Vance Casino é um cassino em Primm. Enredo O nome do cassino é uma homenagem aos fora da lei, Vikki e Vance. Quando o jogador entra nele pela primeira vez, o cassino está ocupado pelo pessoal da cidade de Primm. Eles se prenderam lá dentro por causa dos escaped convicts que mataram o xerife e tomaram as ruas da cidade. Para que o cassino reabra, você primeiro deve finalizar a quest My Kind of Town. Alguns dias depois, você vai encontrar desertores da NCR, liderados por Layla, no cassino. O cassino reabrirá pra negócios três dias depois que você interagir com ela. Layout Há fileiras de máquinas caça-níqueis na entrada. No centro, destaca-se o Death car: o carro que Vikki & Vance dirigiam quando foram mortos a tiros. À esquerda é o caixa, onde (uma vez que as apostas comecem de novo) o jogador pode comprar fichas. Apostas ;Jogos * O Vikki and Vance oferece Blackjack, Roleta, e Caça-níqueis. * O Vikki and Vance paga 3:2 no blackjack, e o dealer deve permanecer em 17. ;Recompensas e banimento À medida que o ganhador ganha fichas, o cassino oferece presentes: * 625+ fichas = mais 20 fichas do Vikki and Vance Casino * 1,250+ fichas = Stealth Boy * 1,875+ fichas = leather armor, reinforced Uma vez que o jogador tenha ganho mais de 2500 fichas, o cassino banirá o jogador permanentemente. Quests relacionadas * My Kind of Town * A Team of Moronic Mercenaries * A Pair of Dead Desperados, I * Big Winner, Vikki & Vance Anotações * Um mostruário na frente do "Death car" deveria conter a Vance's 9mm submachine gun, mas ela foi roubada. Ao falar com Primm Slim, você descobrirá que ele está convencido que a arma ainda está lá. Com uma skill de Science de nível 50, você pode acessar um log de áudio documentando o roubo. A arma pode ser encontrada no Wins hideout. * Uma vez que o jogador completou com sucesso a quest My Kind of Town e escolheu o xerife, os moradores da cidade sairão do cassino. * Uma vez que você resolveu o confronto pacificamente, a maioria dos itens e containers antes marcados como tendo dono, tornarão-se sem dono. Isso permitirá o jogador a lootear sem sofrer penalidade de Karma. Há algumas exceções, como as caixas registradoras e os cofres trancados; eles continuarão marcados como tendo dono, e abrir eles causará perda de Karma. Se você matar Layla e os desertores ao invés de uma solução pacífica, todos os itens e containers permanecerão marcados como tendo dono. * Curiosamente, se você for para a sala dos fundos do cassino, você vai ver um artigo emoldurado sobre um habitante ter morrido na montanha russa do Bison Steve Hotel. * Ser banido de apostar no Vikki and Vance não afeta o progresso da conquista/troféu The Courier Who Broke the Bank. * Embora Primm Slim diga ao Courier que Vikki e Vance morreram enquanto estavam presos no fogo cruzado entre policiais e um grupo de ladrões de bancos em Plano Texas, o Death Car parece ter sido atingido apenas no lado do motorista. Aparições Vikki and Vance Casino aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Assim como o "Death car" de Vikki e Vance, há uma exibição turística do carro pertencente ao casal criminoso da vida real Bonnie and Clyde, que eles estavam dirigindo quando foram emboscados e mortos. Atualmente está em exposição (de graça) no Whiskey Pete's Hotel and Casino em Primm, NV. Bugs * Algumas vezes não será possível apostar novamente, mesmo depois de encontrar um novo xerife para Primm e lidar com Layla. * Ao entrar no cassino, a Sra. Nash e um morador aleatório podem entrar na sala do caixa. Isso te permite entrar diretamente na sala e lootear o conteúdo dos cofres sem se preocupar com a porta. * Algumas vezes, após quebrar o banco do cassino e ser banido, as chips ficam no inventário permanentemente, e podem ser trocadas várias vezes pra sempre. * Após o último update, os moradores continuarão no cassino após completar a quest My Kind of Town. Se a quest é finalizada antes do update, os moradores retornarão para o cassino. Isso te impedirá de negociar com Johnson Nash e ele dirá apenas para esperar um momento, até ele retornar para sua loja. * Se o jogador estiver vestindo Reinforced Leather Armor ou tem uma em seu inventário, ele não irá recebê-la como prêmio do gerente. Galeria FNV Protectron.jpg|Primm Slim próximo ao death car Vikki & Vance Casino_-_at_night.jpg|Vikki and Vance Casino à noite FoNV working broken light.png|O único poste de luz funcionando em Primm, próximo ao cassino Vikki&Vancebillboard.jpg|Outdoor do Vikki and Vance casino na estrada para Primm FNV loading desktop02.jpg de:Kasino Vikki & Vance en:Vikki and Vance Casino es:Casino de Vikki y Vance it:Vikki e Vence Casinò pl:Kasyno Vikki i Vance'a ru:Казино «Викки и Вэнс» uk:Казино «Віккі та Венс» Categoria:Negócios do pós-guerra Categoria:Empresas do Pré-Guerra Categoria:Cassinos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Construções de Primm Categoria:Primm